Neurotensin (NTS) is a 13 amino-acid peptide, discovered by Carraway and Leeman in 1973 (1). Its action as a neuromodulator in the central nervous system has been extensively studied since its discovery and continues to be the focus of many studies. In the periphery, NTS is released from the entero-endocrine N cells of the gastrointestinal tract in response to intraluminal lipid ingestion (2). The peptide predominantly exerts hormonal and neurocrine regulation on the digestive process including the inhibition of small bowel motility and gastric acid secretions, the stimulation of pancreatic and biliary secretions, and the facilitation of fatty acid absorption (3). NTS action is mediated by two different G protein coupled receptors, the high and low affinity neurotensin receptors NTSR1 and NTSR2, respectively, and by a non-specific single transmembranous sorting receptor encoded by the SORT1 gene, NTSR3/sortiline (4).
In addition to these physiological actions, the overall data from the literature argues in favor of a strategic role of NTS in carcinogenesis (for review see (5-7)). NTS oncogenic action has been described in numerous types of cancer cells and tumors with effects in each step of cancer progression from tumor growth, with proliferative and survival effects, to metastatic spread, with anchorage independent growth, and pro-migratory and pro-invasive effects. All these cellular events are presumably activated due to the abnormal expression of the high affinity neurotensin receptor 1 (NTSR1) during the early stages of cell transformation in relation with the Wnt/β-catenin pathway deregulation. Recent clinical data have been essential to identify the NTSR1 expression as an independent pejorative prognosis marker in breast, lung, and head and neck squamous cell carcinomas (HNSCC) (8-10).
In particular, NTS was shown to stimulate the growth of normal tissues like small bowel mucosa, colon, pancreas, stomach and adrenal cortex, and proposed in benign tumors, such as uterine leiomyomas or colon adenomas. This trophic effect was extended to cancer cells from various origins, as exogenous NTS was found to induce the growth stimulation of pancreas, colon, prostate, and small cell lung cancer cells in culture. Tritiated thymidin incorporation experiments performed on prostatic, pancreatic, and breast cancer cells showed a growth stimulatory effect resulting in the partial enhancement of DNA synthesis (11-13). Alterations to apoptosis regulation are another mechanism liable to influence tumor growth. NTS-induced anti-apoptotic effects were first described in the MCF-7 breast adenocarcinoma cell line (14). The contribution of the NTS/NTSR1 complex in tumor growth stimulation has been reported in several studies. A decrease of at least 50% in tumor volume and weight was observed in xenografts of colon and small cell lung cancer cells when animals were treated daily with a NTSR1 antagonist. This result has been since confirmed using interfering RNA. In addition, these experiments revealed an additional effect on tumor growth as NTSR1 expression was completely abolished in breast and non-small cell lung carcinomas (NSCLC) experimental tumors (8, 15). In accordance with these findings, exogenous NTS was also shown to significantly increase the size, weight, and DNA synthesis of MC26 colon cancer cells, and MIA Paca-2 pancreatic cancer cells xenografted in nude mice (16, 17). In the same vein, sustained administration of NTS promoted experimental-induced carcinogenesis, such as N-nitrosomorpholine induced hepatocarcinogenesis, azoxymethane-induced colon carcinogenesis, or N-methyl-N′-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine induced gastric carcinogenesis in rats by enhancing the number and size of the neoplastic lesions as compared to the use of carcinogen alone (18, 19).
Cell migration and invasion processes are in fact prerequisites to metastatic spreading. In tumoral cells, NTS was recently shown to modulate the migratory ability of initially adherent cells, like those of glioblastoma, colon cancer, pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma, HNSCC, and breast cancer. NTS was also shown to induce the acquisition of an invasive cellular phenotype in 3D mobility assays (20). When prostate adenocarcinoma cells, LNCaP, were submitted to NTS, a 75% increase of their basal invasive capacity was observed in MATRIGEL® (a gelatinous protein mixture). Under androgen deprivation, these prostate cancer cells became spontaneously invasive. These acquired invasive properties were correlated with intrinsically secreted NTS since the effect was abolished in the presence of specific NTS silencing (Sh-RNA). NTS agonist increased by three to four folds the number of invasive cells in MATRIGEL® (a gelatinous protein mixture) in HNSCC cells expressing NTSR1 (10).
Three major pathways induced from the activation NSTR1 by NTS have been identified. PKC is the central effector, and principal pathway by which results in ERK1/2 activation and for which subsequent proliferative and survival cellular effects are induced. The second pathway is formed from the cascade of PLC, IP3, and [Ca2+]i mobilization which regulates gene expression. The third pathway causes the activation of the small G-proteins which exert functions on cellular mobility (21).
The final oncogenic effects induced by NTS are mostly PKC-dependent. Activation of PKC by NTS was demonstrated by the use of broad isotype inhibitors, with Gö6976 the most often used as it has the advantage of preferentially inhibiting the conventional PKCs α, β, and γ (22). The use of the specific NTSR1 antagonist, SR48692, confirmed that NTSR1 mediated the effects (23). The induction of PKC activity by NTS led to the rapid activation of MAPK pathway and preferentially ERK1/2. Several pathways for MAPK cascade stimulation occurred, involving either the epidermal growth factor receptor or the direct stimulation of Raf-1, which is independent of Ras activation as it was described in K-Ras mutated human pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma PANC-1 cells. Interestingly, in the same cell line, NTS was also shown to induce early and transient protein kinase D1 (PKD1) activity in a PKC-dependent pathway. The induction of the MAPK cascade was also further associated with the downstream induction of the early growth response gene-1 (Egr-1), and the AP-1 transcription factor c-Fos at the transcriptional and translational levels. Both mechanisms were prevented in the presence of NTSR1 antagonist. In a tumoral context, the NTS-mediated activation of the MAPK pathway is mostly associated with uncontrolled cell growth, and may exacerbate the trophic rate in various tumors.
Within the main NTS transduction pathway, PKC activation stimulates lateral pathways involving Epidermal Growth Factor Receptors transactivation in certain cancer cell lines. In the PC3 prostatic cancer cell model, NTS induced the phosphorylation of EGFR, as well as ERK1/2 and the Akt protein. This EGFR stimulation directly stems from the NTS-induced release of EGF-like ligands (HB-EGF or amphiregulin) through a PLC/PKC-dependent pathway (24, 25). The subsequent downstream signaling events led to the stimulation of the classical Ras-Raf-MEK-ERK cascade through a PI3K-dependent mechanism. In parallel, a synergistic stimulation of NTS combined to EGF was shown on DNA synthesis resulting from a prolongation of the ERK signal duration (26). Sustained NTS stimulation in lung and breast cancer cells, due to autocrine or paracrine regulation, resulted in the increase of EGFR, HER2 and HER3 expression (Dupouy et al Oncotarget 2014, Younes et al Oncotarget 2014). In parallel, the activation of metalloproteases, accompanied with the subsequent release of EFG like ligands occurred. In lung cancer cells, the metalloproteases MMP1, HB-EGF, and Neuregulin 1 were activated. In breast cancer cells MMP2, HB-EGF, and Neuregulin 2 were activated. Thus, in both model EGFR and HER3 were activated concomitantly.
NTS can modulate the activity of the small RhoGTPases Rac1, RhoA and Cdc42, which are in part responsible for the cytoskeleton dynamics known to contribute to the formation of various cytoplasmic extensions like lamellipodia, filopodia, pseudopodia, or invadopodia (27, 28).
NTS was also shown to stimulate the activity of various non-receptor tyrosine kinases by a dose-dependent phosphorylation of tyrosine residues in NSCLC. The main identified substrate corresponded to the Focal Adhesion Kinase (FAK), a protein contributing to the regulation of protein dynamics at the cell-matrix interface, and also involved in adhesion and cell migration phenomena (29). The tyrosine phosphorylation of FAK is transient and rapid, and is prevented by treatment with SR48692. The NTS/NTSR1 pathway also activated other intracellular tyrosine kinases, among them Src and Etk/Bmx, in a prostatic cancer cell line. Etk/Bmx is activated by FAK, possibly through Src, and the three activated tyrosine kinases form a signaling complex (30). This complex is potentially involved in the alternative, NTS-induced, trophic effects consecutive to androgen deprivation.
Accordingly, anti-neurotensin antibodies having neutralizing activities are highly desirable for the treatment of cancer.